When preparing certain types of fluid mixtures, it is sometimes necessary to homogenize two or more fluids having different densities and different rheological properties. It is desired, in some circumstances, that the two or more fluids are blended as they continue to flow downstream.
Traditionally, inline mixing of two or more fluids of different densities requires commingling the fluids, under pressure, in an enclosed space of varying cross-sectional diameter from the inlet lines to the outlet line. The varying cross-sectional diameter creates zones of turbulence and re-circulation, which promotes mixing.
One such prior art method utilizes a series of nozzles through the input lines to create turbulent flow in each of the streams prior to reaching the mixing area. The joined flow then exits the mixing area into the discharge line. However, the turbulent flow in each line dissipates before the mixing area is reached. Further, the denser fluid displaces the less dense fluid and the two fluids continue to flow, separated by a slower boundary layer in which some mixing does occur.
Thus, increasing the areas of turbulence to the denser fluid would significantly improve the mixing of the two fluids. In addition, increasing the areas of turbulence would increase the amount of shearing of the mixed fluid.